Harmonious Discord
by Mastermind Sphinx
Summary: Drabbles written in response to the LJ music meme. All are focused on the slash/yaoi pairing of Rattrap/Dinobot from Beast Wars.
1. “You Shouldn’t Kiss Me Like This” Toby

**Author's Note: These were all written for the following LJ meme.**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" -Toby Keith (00:03:43)**

He'd been able to feel the pent up lust, the tension, raw and carnal. Their violence and rivalry transcending hatred into need. He knew Rattrap had felt it too. As much as he accused him of it, Dinobot was well aware that Rattrap was not an idiot. It was all simply a matter of when and where their feelings would explode.

What he'd not anticipated was the strange bolt of energy that flashed through him, shook his very spark and made his mech fluid run cold, when the smaller bot's lips crushed down onto his. He didn't expect that, and furthermore hadn't expected the acceleration of his mech-pump every time he thought of that moment.

Kissing Rattrap should never have felt like that. Or the vile rodent should never have kissed him like that.


	2. “Nothing At All” Rob Dougan 00:06:32

"**Nothing At All" -Rob Dougan (00:06:32)**

The transmetal rat's wanderings had found him in the burnt valley. Nature had not yet had ample time to repair itself, to begin to heal from the damage the flames caused that night. Rattrap couldn't bring himself to admit it, but his raw, open wounds, invisible though they were, continued to feel a similar burning.

This place was a valley of life, a green sunny home destined to fuel the creation of the human race… but he could see it as nothing but a tomb. The battlefield that took that slagging saurian's spark away from him before he ever had a chance to slap some sense into it and show Dinobot how he really felt.

"I hate you," he muttered to himself, the sky and no one.

"I hate you more now than ever, Dinobutt…"

He had to suffer, to feel the pain and the loss, Dinobot had faded away that night to feel nothing. He only wished he could have that numbness as well, to feel nothing at all would be blissful.


	3. “Sunlight” Natalie Imbruglia 00:05:01

"**Sunlight" -Natalie Imbruglia (00:05:01)**

"Watch it rodent!"

"Yeah, ya gonna make me bronto-brain?"

They had been mining a large deposit of energon that just happened to be beneath two feet of water in an offshoot of the river that ran beneath their base. They'd been in that damned creek for an hour now, and Dinobot was pretty much soaking wet from all the water that the rat kept splashing up on him.

Dinobot growled at the rat, but continued to work. He hated water and the sooner they finished the sooner they would be able to go. He'd extract his revenge later.

"For the love of Primus, _lighten __**up**_! Haven't you ever just enjoyed yourself? Ya know, it's a nice day."

"You're starting to sound like Rhinox, going on about sunlight and flowers."

"Ey, when did I ever mention flowers? I just said it was a nice day."

Giving up and giving in, Dinobot tackled the smaller bot down into the river where they thrashed about together, more playfully than violently, though neither would ever admit that even on pain of death. Days were always nicer when spent in the sunlight with someone you didn't hate as much as you claimed to.


	4. “Eternal Flame” The Bangles 00:03:57

"**Eternal Flame" -The Bangles (00:03:57)**

"Dinobot?"

The wave of recognition that washed over TM2 Dinobot's face, the familiar glint that came into his single eye, filled Rattrap with hope he'd not known he was capable of feeling. His breath let out, he'd not realized he'd been holding it in.

"Are you in there Dinobutt?"

"Vermin?"

He could not control the broad grin that his bucktoothed mouth formed as he tackled the larger bot to the ground. It didn't matter if it was a different body, it was the same spark. It was the Dinobot he'd known, lived and served with. The Dinobot he had lo… not hated. It was the same. Things could be the same. It did not have to end. Not all good things come to an end.

"This's gotta be a slaggin' dream," he said lightly to himself, still smiling.

When the clawed hand in his twitched, and the struggle of Protoform X's spark regaining dominance showed on Dinobot's face, Rattrap realized that it was a dream. A nightmare.


	5. “Hate Me” Blue October 00:04:00

"**Hate Me" -Blue October (00:04:00)**

In the beginning, they'd both genuinely hated each other. The animosity, the violence, the harsh words… They'd all been completely serious. It was difficult to determine when those things had changed. But they had, and both knew it.

It hadn't mattered that they'd changed until he saw Rattrap's hurt face look up at him as he raised his sword, poised to follow Megatron's order. Kill Rattrap. It hadn't been that long ago when doing so would be easy, pleasurable even, though he'd rather do so in an even battle.

What had been worse was the way Rattrap did not try to kick his skid plate afterwards. Had not chastised him, been angry, stormed off, given him the silent treatment… anything. He'd been happy, relieved, _glad to have him back_. Dinobot needed his hatred. He couldn't go on with his mission, fulfill his destiny, without that.

So when the rodent pushed him to the hallway wall that morning, anger and disgust in his crimson optics, Dinobot was secretly glad. He wanted him to hate him, he needed his hatred that day


	6. “Possession” Sarah McLachlan 00:04:01

"**Possession" -Sarah McLachlan (00:04:01)**

Dinobot was the kind of bot no one could tame, much less a Maximal. Rattrap wondered if anyone had ever been brave, or foolish, enough to try. He wondered if the ex-Predacon had ever even given in to feelings of lust or temptation for any physical pleasure beyond battle.

Rattrap was the kind of bot that no one could refuse, even a Predacon. Dinobot wondered if anyone had ever been strong, or smart, enough to try. He wondered if the Maximal had ever even resisted his lust or temptation for physical pleasures.

Rattrap was dead set on conquering the Predacon.

Dinobot was dead set on resisting the Maximal.

He would give up.

He would not give in.

He would be the one.

He would be the one.


	7. “The Ghost of You and Me” BB Mak 00:04

"**The Ghost of You and Me" -BB Mak (00:04:53)**

It had hurt, so incredibly badly, the first time. When he'd been there, when he'd witnessed it, when he felt his hand go slack in his own, when the red light had fallen from his optics and the mech's head turned aside. The life and spark gone from his body.

If possible, it had hurt far, far worse remembering it a second time, old healed wounds torn open, fresh and bleeding anew. This new war with the Vehicons, being helpless, being useless… it was difficult enough. Memories had been coming back to him, slowly flickering into his mind, a puzzle coming together to form a coherent picture.

The morning he'd remembered Dinobot, suddenly, all at once, in painful clarity, was more torture than he could handle. He'd never meant to feel so much, and now, realizing what he'd forgotten, he'd realized having that Predacon eradicated from his memory had been blissful. What was he supposed to do?

He'd never been able to cry before this damn technorganic body, which easily wept.


	8. “Hear Me Out” Frou FrouImogen Heap 00

"**Hear Me Out" -Frou Frou/Imogen Heap (00:04:19)**

"No."

"What? Are you accusing me of being a liar, vermin?"

"Yeah, I'm accusing you of being full o' slag, Dinoboar."

"I assure you, rodent, I most certainly do not return whatever strange little _infatuation_ you think you have for me."

"No! I **refuse** to believe it's only me feeling here, Chopperface." It had taken him a damn lot of time to work up the bearings to admit such an utterly embarrassing thing to his rival, he wasn't going to let that slagging saurian just turn him away, just deny him like that.

When Dinobot attempted to walk away, stalk off back into self-imposed solitude, the smaller bot caught him off guard and pressed him against the wall of Axalon. Pulling the far taller bot's head down, he crushed his mouth to the other's, glad that Dinobot did not use his greater strength to throw him off.

When he finally pulled away Rattrap smirked, "just hear me out, okay?"


	9. “Unfaithful” Rhianna 00:03:48

"**Unfaithful" -Rhianna (00:03:48)**

The Maximals, for the most part, tended to view Rattrap's accusations of Dinobot's treason as nothing but him being paranoid and pointing fingers. They knew that Dinobot had been with the long enough, and had proved himself on enough occasions, to confirm he was genuinely working for the Maximal cause, even if he wasn't a Maximal… Or so they believed.

Rattrap knew that Dinobot snuck off to the Darkside late at night and returned early in the morning, before anyone was awake from recharge. Dinobot knew that Rattrap knew, and he knew that despite his annoying little jabs, he'd never genuinely exposed his treachery.

Perhaps it was because he knew he wasn't sneaking off to aid the Predacons, to discuss information or battle, or any other aspect that involved the war. His reasons were personal… and for reasons the other Maximals were also unaware of, that hurt far, far worse than if he'd been going there as a Predacon and not a mech with desires.


	10. “Memory” Sugarcult 00:03:50

"**Memory" -Sugarcult (00:03:50) **

While Rattrap wasn't one to dwell on the past, Dinobot was. All of his sins and failures collecting in his mind, playing in an endless loop, fueling his need for honor and victory and atonement. As he lay on that valley floor, covered in mech fluid, a lot his own, a lot not, and continuously bleeding more, he thought. He reflected on his time spent on Earth, with the Maximals, his mistakes (for they were many)… As he looked up at Rattrap, whose own hands encircled his right, at the sad smile on the bot's face, at the forgiveness in his optics. He realized that there _were_ no regrets. And he hoped that the memories he left in the smaller bot's processor, for they were all he could offer, were not something the rat regretted either.


End file.
